Conventional boat sunshades, such as bimini tops, that are available in commercial markets are often designed for large boats. Such shades typically have large and cumbersome aluminum frames. Such frames do not disassemble easily and only allow for permanent mounting. A permanently mounted frame does not work well on smaller boats, such as inflatable boats or hard shell rowboats.
It would be desirable to implement a sunshade for a boat that would allow a consumer to bring along the sunshade in the boat and assemble the sunshade when needed. It would also be desirable to implement a sunshade that swivels down and out of the way of passengers without needing to be detached from a boat.